


Suficiente

by lenayuri



Series: Mini-retos random [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Friendship/Love, Implicit Valentine's Day, Jealous Sherlock, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, POV Sherlock Holmes, Possessive Sherlock, Romance, Self Confidence Issues, Valentine's Day
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 21:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3910738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenayuri/pseuds/lenayuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock nota que John no ha tenido un buen día y desea animarlo. Lamentablemente, el detective no es muy diestro en esos temas y termina descubriendo algo totalmente diferente… e interesante.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suficiente

**Author's Note:**

> Del prompt: "un día de San Valentín. John va a ir a cenar con su novia pero esa misma mañana ella lo deja y Sherlock quiere hacerlo feliz."
> 
> Este fanfic no es precisamente tal cual el prompt, pero creo que se acercó lo suficiente dado que Sherlock es _tan_ Sherlock que no había otra forma de abordarlo. Par de tontos. 
> 
> **Dedidaco** a las chicas del foro I am sherlocked. :)

Sherlock nota que algo no va del todo bien con John en el instante en el que éste entra a la sala de estar del 221B. Su mirada al piso, el arrastre de sus pies, la ligera tensión en su rostro son sólo algunas señales de algo malo ha ocurrido durante el transcurso de la mañana de ese nefasto día. Sabe, por experiencia previa y no solo por sus deducciones, que la causa debe ser la actual novia de John; o ex novia, para ser más precisos. Un asunto tedioso, aburrido, y sin embargo, lo único que Sherlock puede pensar al v er a John en ese estado es en re animarlo.

Pero las palabras no son su fuerte, mucho menos los sentimientos, por lo que opta por la única manera que conoce más o menos decentemente: las acciones.

Sherlock deja su experimento, sabiendo que John es más importante que la reacción de la sangre con el químico en cuestión, y se acerca a su amigo.

—¿John?

La mirada del médico es cansada, aburrida. Sherlock encuentra que no le agrada lo que observa en John. Él no debería verse tan derrotado, como si ya no valiese la pena hacer el intento. Por supuesto que se da cuenta de que John ya no es tan joven, pero eso no significa que es menos digno de atención. Incluso él, tan novato y desinteresado en temas superfluos como los sentimientos, se da cuenta de su belleza. No física, sino mental. Todo lo que hace de John un ser único y entrañable; una necesidad diaria que no sabía que le hacía falta hasta que llegó a su vida.

Sherlock ocupa el silencio para observar más de cerca a John, notando cada detalle que no había querido notar antes. Cada línea facial, cada gesto, cada movimiento. Su voz, sus manos, sus ojos tan expresivos que es casi doloroso para él verlos en ese momento, tan tristes. Su valentía y fiereza, su sentido del honor y lealtad, su todo.

Nota también que no se siente del todo molesto por el hecho de que John ha perdido su cita o que ya no tiene pareja. De hecho, ese pequeño malestar que sentía en su pecho se ha ido y ahora sólo queda el alivio de saber que John está en casa, con él, y aún si su relación no avanza a nada más que una amistad, John le pertenece. Es su John y sólo él puede monopolizarlo.

El silencio parece extenderse por demasiado tiempo por lo que opta por acercarse y proporcionarle a John un gesto de tranquilidad al hincarse frente a él y colocar su mano sobre la pierna del médico. Es un gesto tan casual pero tan íntimo que John se estremece y Sherlock nota, con sádico placer, cómo sus pupilas se dilatan.

—No es nada, de verdad.

Sherlock frunce el ceño y aprieta ligeramente la carne de John —Creo que ambos sabemos que esa es una muy mala mentira, John— replica con la voz baja, peligrosa —Sé lo que te ocurrió hoy, y aunque no entiendo el por qué te encuentras así debido a Janeth-

—Karen.

—Como sea— responde de vuelta —No me interesa cómo se llame, ni a qué se dedica, ni sus razones para decidir que ya no desea mantener una relación amorosa contigo. Lo que sí me interesa es sacarte de este patético estado de ánimo.

La mirada de John sostiene la de Sherlock por un instante antes de desviar la mirada, murmurando —Qué caso tiene...

—¿Disculpa?

—Dije— repite con un poco más volumen —qué caso tiene. ¡Estoy harto, Sherlock! ¡Harto! Cada maldita relación que he tenido desde que regresé de Afganistán ha fracasado. al principio creí que era debido a tus constantes interrupciones, pero ahora...

—¿Ahora...?

John vuelve a desviar la mirada que sin darse cuenta había vuelto a enfrentar con la del detective, sonrojado. Interesante.

—Nada.

Sherlock no presiona, no insiste, simplemente observa. Pupilas dilatadas, miradas fugaces, movimientos repetitivos que denotan nerviosismo, respiración agitada, lengua sobre... Oh.

—Oh.

—Qué-

—Ahora entiendo.

—¿Entender? ¿Qué entiendes? No hay nada que entender— la voz de John se vuelve histérica y su mirada le dice todo al detective: no lo digas en voz alta, por favor. 

Sherlock, por supuesto, le ignora.

—Yo soy la razón por la que tus antiguas relaciones sentimentales no han funcionado, pero no por la razón que creías. Al menos, no hasta que comprendiste por ti mismo el por qué— Sherlock se detiene dramáticamente, disfrutando de la incomodidad de John, de la situación en general, como si fuese un experimento del que ya parece llegar al resultado esperado —Te sientes atraído hacia mí. Te gusto.

—Sherlock, eso no-

—No trates de engañarte, John.

—Pero-

—La verdad está frente a ti, sólo es cuestión de aceptarla— porque yo ya lo he aceptado, completa en su mente.

Sherlock puede no comprender o interesarse en las relaciones humanas, pero por John haría una excepción. John siempre sería una excepción.

Es en ese instante, mientras se pierde en la mirada contrariada de John, donde se da cuenta de que su decisión es la correcta e incluso cuando no la expresa verbalmente, nota que decidir ser cercano a otro ser humano no es para nada lo que creyó sería alguna vez. No es una sentencia de muerte, tampoco es ser esclavo de otra persona o perder su autonomía como ser humano. Es liberador, de hecho.

Al menos lo es con John.

Un suspiro corta su meditación y vuelve a enfocarse en John, quien no se ha movido, ni ha dicho nada, pero su mirada es más que suficiente para Sherlock. Sus ojos que son tan transparentes que no es difícil saber lo que ha decidido. Sherlock sonríe de vuelta, haciéndole saber que ha entendido y que no tiene nada de qué preocuparse. Ya no habrá Janeth, ni Sarah, ni Karen, ni nadie; sólo John y Sherlock. Y eso es suficiente para ambos.

 

**Author's Note:**

> El título, según yo, hace referencia a que John ya no quiere tener más citas y que Sherlock ya no quiere que John tenga más citas... si eso es lógico. Meh. Esto es lo que ocurre cuando escribo a medianoche. ¡Espero que les haya gustado ~~a pesar de que no ocurrió nada gráfico~~! :)  
>  Recuerden comentar, dejar kudos o _algo_. ¡Feliz día de las madres! (En latino américa, o al menos eso creo)


End file.
